


First Times

by grrriliketigers



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: The first time Claire actually enjoyed Gloria's company, the first time Gloria held Claire's hand, the first time they kissed... love is made of little firsts.





	First Times

The first time that Claire genuine enjoyed Gloria’s company was at the beach. They’d taken the kids and spent the day laughing and making jokes. Claire produced a thermos of margarita and they passed it back and forth, getting increasingly uninhibited, laughing heartily and letting their guards down. Once they were sober, their relationship was difficult again but still the memory of a perfect afternoon lingered. 

The first time they went out to dinner just them, they’d split a pitcher of blackberry sangria- or maybe it was two- and shared tapas. They teased each other over anchovy and spinach empanadas. They made fun of the rest of the family over chorizo and mushroom kabobs. They talked about their childhoods over Serrano ham wrapped figs. They talked about their first boyfriends over crema catalana. They parted company reluctantly when they realized the wait staff wanted them to leave so they could clean up. 

The first time they held hands was at a family gathering. Their legs brushed under the table and Claire felt emboldened, she began by brushing her pinky against Gloria’s thigh. Gloria’s hand disappeared under the table and inched closer and hooked her pinky around Claire’s. Claire smiled into her wine glass. Claire added her ring finger and Gloria did the same; they added fingers until they were holding hands. They stayed like that for almost a half hour until Phil asked Claire why she was eating with her left hand. 

The first time they kissed was by the pool. Gloria was applying sunscreen to those hard to reach places on Claire’s back. Her fingers dipped under the elastic of the bikini top ever so slightly. Gloria bit her lip to keep herself from getting carried away. Before she could think better of it, Gloria dropped a soft kiss to Claire’s shoulder. Claire tensed in surprise but then relaxed and Gloria kissed her again, this time closer to her neck and Claire let out an unsteady breath. Claire turned around, fingers sliding easily into Gloria’s silky chocolate waves. She searched Gloria’s eyes for a few long moments and then looked down at Gloria’s lips. Subconsciously, Gloria’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. Claire leaned in and gave Gloria a firm but relatively chaste kiss. Gloria smiled, cupping Claire’s cheek and captured Claire’s lips. This time the kiss was a bit more insistent and less like an awkward first kiss at junior prom. Claire tilted her head, parting her lips and Gloria deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm firmly around Claire’s waist. They parted breathlessly. They got into the pool and didn’t talk for the rest of the afternoon. Claire went home with a lot on her mind and a streak of throbbing sunburn, marking the spot where Gloria’s attentions were diverted. 

The first time they had sex was in the back seat of Gloria’s SUV. She couldn’t take it anymore; they’d been dancing around this thing for so long and Gloria thought she might spontaneously combust if this desire wasn’t satiated. Claire looked at her quizzically as Gloria put on her turn signal and pulled off the road. She joked that Gloria picked an excellent spot to murder her and bury the body. Gloria ordered Claire into the backseat and Claire got the hint. She climbed over the center console and landed ungracefully on the spacious bucket seat. Gloria covered her body with her own, their lips crashed together, the kiss was deep and desperate. Claire moaned, feeling her entire body buzzing with need. Gloria pulled Claire’s blouse out from the waist of her jeans and unbuttoned the fly, pulling the zipper down and her hand plunged into Claire’s underwear. Claire wanted to cry out but she bit her lip, arching into the contact. She whimpered encouraging sentiments while Gloria told her how beautiful and sexy she was, slipping between English and Spanish. Gloria felt Claire starting to quake and leaned down to pull her into a kiss, to muffle any orgasmic utterances. Claire gripped a fistful of Gloria’s hair as she came, moaning loudly against Gloria’s mouth. Once her breathing returned somewhat, Claire flipped them, pushing Gloria to sit up and shoving her dress up. She dragged the panties down Gloria’s toned legs and Gloria kicked them off. Claire buried herself between Gloria’s legs; Gloria held on tight to the headrests and rolled her hips along with Claire’s ministrations. Gloria collapsed into a fit of Spanish as her body convulsed. She dragged Claire back up to kiss her and almost came again, tasting herself on Claire’s lips. 

The first time they made love was when Jay and Phil took all the kids camping and they had both houses all to themselves. The first day they were gone, Gloria and Claire spent the day lounging around in Gloria’s house, feeling like a real couple. They sat in the living room together, Gloria reading and Claire doing paperwork. They went and grabbed lunch from Del Taco, then took a dip in the pool. They made dinner together- Gloria did most of it and Claire ‘supervised’ while getting a head start on the Pinot Grigio. They watched a movie, snuggled together under an afghan. They brushed their teeth side by side and then retired to the guest bedroom. They took their time, undressing each other and appreciating every curve, every line, every freckle. The kisses were languid and unhurried, the touches were sweet. Afterward, Claire spooned around Gloria, arm draped casually over her hip and they fell asleep listening to each other’s steady breathing. They slept in the next morning and Claire made waffles. 

The first time Claire said ‘I love you,’ they were in a hotel room in Tulare. Gloria attended a trade show and Claire went with her and they spent the day talking up representatives for various restaurants and supermarkets. Charged up after an excellent day, they could barely keep their hands off each other, they fell into bed and spent the next hour doing whatever they pleased to the other’s body. Gloria fell asleep, exhausted, but Claire had a lot on her mind and her brain wouldn’t let her fall asleep just yet. She had the burning need to say something but she was afraid. She was afraid it was true, she was afraid Gloria didn’t, she was afraid of what happens next. She was running her fingers through Gloria’s sex tousled hair. Claire finally said it out loud into the dark room; Gloria hadn’t heard her but it was the first step and allowed Claire to get some sleep that night. The first time Gloria said it, she whispered ‘te amo’ when Claire was bustling around the kitchen, trying to prepare an ambitious recipe that she, adorably, was absolutely failing at. Gloria’s heart was pounding, afraid that Claire wouldn’t say it back, she was content that Claire hadn’t heard. She didn’t need Claire to feel it back anyway, _she_ loved Claire and that was what mattered, she was sure. The first time they said it to each other, they were dancing at one of their regular spots - a gay bar called The Sweet Spot. They were sweaty and hot and their tired limbs were starting to slow down. They had their arms around each other- swaying to their own beat- and Claire had to shout it to be heard over the bass of some pop dance remix. Gloria grinned and shouted it back, drawing out an ear to ear grin from Claire.


End file.
